


Alice of Human Sacrifice

by comfortableNumb



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Amulets, Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Blood and Gore, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Masochism, Memory Loss, Mind Control, My First Work in This Fandom, Physical Abuse, Plot Twists, Sadism, Twisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfortableNumb/pseuds/comfortableNumb
Summary: So basically, this is my first work for the fandom along with my first work on this website. I based it off of the song "Alice of Human Sacrifice" (even though it's really just aesthetic), along with an OC I had made and some theories my friends came up with. This first chapter is just an introduction and it's gonna be long. Comment below and tell me what you think.





	Alice of Human Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, this is my first work for the fandom along with my first work on this website. I based it off of the song "Alice of Human Sacrifice" (even though it's really just aesthetic), along with an OC I had made and some theories my friends came up with. This first chapter is just an introduction and it's gonna be long. Comment below and tell me what you think.

My first master was known as a wanted fugitive, a dangerous criminal, a murderer even...but to me, she was a fearsome warrior. She was strong and brave, and I loved her for it. We met in the woods, as she wrecked havoc against her pursuers, I stayed still in the form of a shrub...and I watched. They way her sword sliced through bodies like butter, decorating the delicate forestry with splashes of red. When she finished, standing against the corpses with the most exhilarated expression on her face, I revealed myself. She wasn’t just strong, she was smart as well. The moment I transformed, the tip of her sword was pressed tightly against my throat, digging into my delicate skin and drawing drops of blood. My heart throbbed in my chest.  
“I thought I sensed something over here, but then I thought what could possibly be hiding in such a secluded area? Now I see it was just a cute maid, did you get off on that?” she lifted my chin with 2 bloody fingers to study me and I turned red.  
The blood had made its steady way down my neck and now dripped onto my apron, staining it. That would be a mess to clean up later.  
“Now then, what should I do with you hmm? You’re so pretty, being quiet for me like this, I would hate to have your blood staining my sword~ Decisions, decisions…” she muttered to herself while patting my hair.  
I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry, and hesitated again before speaking.  
“I-if you want, I could clean the mess up for you. I’m...very skilled at cleaning.” I answered shakily and my future mistress laughed. Her voice was rough and deep, and hearing it made my legs shake beneath my uniform.  
“You really are a maid aren’t you,” she sighed and ran her hands through her hair, “but then I could use one of those right now.” She grinned wolfishly. “Someone to clean up my messes and practice my techniques on could come in real handy.”  
My breath caught in my throat and I exhaled shakily before moving around her and grabbing the bodies. They were light and didn’t require much effort to carry, which made my job all the more easier. In 5 minutes, it was as if there never was a massacre to begin with and the blood from my clothing was gone as well. I went to grab her sword but instead was met with a heavy fist in my face. Blood exploded from my nose and I crashed into a tree nearby, the rough bark tearing at my skirt and skin.  
“You’re new to this, I get it, that’s why I went easy on you.” she said stalking towards me as her sword bounced against her hip. She grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me so that our noses were touching. “Under no circumstances will you touch my sword ever, got that?” she whispered into my ear and I nodded quickly despite the pain. “Good. Now get up, we have a long journey ahead of us.” I was dropped to the forest floor.  
“Oh, I almost forgot. What’s your name, cutie?” she turned back to me, smiling again and I struggled to pull myself together.  
“M-my name is...Alice.” I coughed out before wiping the blood from my mouth.  
“Well Alice, I’m your new Mistress so I hope we’ll get along. You’d be wise to not get on my bad side okay?”  
I nodded and stood to my full height, then bowed low. “Yes, Mistress.”  
My time with Mistress was filled with breaking trails and cleaning up her messes. Thinking back now, Mistress was the messiest of all of them. Everywhere we went she left chaos in her wake and bodies littered her trail. I decided that after spending a month with her, I would give her the nickname Scarlet, though only in my head. Names were also things she left behind. I stayed Alice but she wasn’t always Scarlet. Sometimes she was an abandoned traveler or a sick lady in need, other times she was on a mission from faraway lands. Everyone was always fooled and that made her job easier. The routine I remember went like this: A disguise, a new town, a prize in sight, the massacre, and then we would pack up and leave. One thing that I could always count on, and loved her for, was her temper. As her maid my job was simple: clean up the aftermath and nothing more. Fingerprints, financial documents, legal ties, those were what I cleaned. Oh….but if I didn’t...well then that was the side I craved to see.  
The first time it happened was on our third adventure together. She had robbed the bank and needed me to clean up the mess, but not in the usual way. I had gone to reach for the bodies when she placed her hand on my shoulder.  
“Not this time cutie,” she chirped. When I looked at her confused she gestured to the mess around us. “Just sniff for a second.”  
I sniffed the air, changing so that I resembled a bloodhound. At first there was nothing and I began to grow confused until I was hit all at once. Blood and sweat and gunsmoke assaulted my nose, the mingling smells wading towards my Mistress and enveloping her in a deadly cloud. I paused and sniffed again. Beneath it all I could smell the perfume that she always wore. It was flowery and thick and I knew it was to hide the stench. She put her hair on the scruff of my neck and I turned back, but not before letting out a small whine when I could no longer smell her.  
“You get it now? Even if you clean all this up they’ll still know it was me. Those dogs’ll lead the authorities right to me and then I’ll be done for, and we can’t have that now can we?” she asked me. I shook my head and looked at her with pleading eyes. She nodded.  
“Mistress, I believe if I get the right scents then I can-!” she cut me off by kissing me on the lips. I was startled for a second and then I kissed back, the taste of blood flooding my mouth. After a few seconds she pulled away, panting slightly then grinned at me.  
“You’re so cute, trying to help me like that, but I have a much better idea. You’re going to use this instead.” She pulled out a lighter from her pocket, along with a bottle filled with clear fluid. I took them from her hands and turned them over.  
“What...are these?” I mumbled to myself as a foul scent struck my nose.  
“Gasoline, and a lighter to match. You’re gonna douse these bodies in gasoline, then set fire to them with the lighter. But don’t start the until I leave ok?” she instructed.  
“Yes Mistress.” I bowed low and set to work on spreading the gasoline. I heard her retreating footsteps and I smiled to myself as I continued to work. Doing a good job would mean rewards and Mistress always gave the best. I blushed, pausing for a moment to press my hand against my chest. I could still feel the deep scars carved deep into my skin. It was proof that I was hers, though she wouldn’t let me reciprocate. It didn’t matter though. I would gladly follow her to the ends of the earth and this was only a part of that.  
When I was finished I held the lighter to my face, once again examining the small device and noticing the worn texture. I flipped it open and watched the flame dance from the opening. It was...fascinating, and yet I found my vision growing fuzzy. A small memory was coming into view, a night sky was forming in my eyes, and for a second… it almost seemed like I could reach out and...I slapped myself just like Mistress would. This was not the time for stalling! I let the lighter drop onto the first corpse then made my escape, not even bothering to watch the chaos I was leaving behind. I hated that it was such a big mess to run away from, but then again this was a special case. I made it back to my Mistress in 2 minutes and found her crouching near a hill. She tensed when she saw me coming but relaxed when she recognized me.  
“Did you finish the job?” she asked as she dusted herself off.  
“Yes Mistress, the building should erupt soon enough.” I replied with a smile. Not long after the words left my mouth a fire erupted. It started on the lower levels then slowly spread, eating away at the foundation and inner framework. The sight was lovely from where we stood and then I recognized my Mistress’ fingers around my waist, pulling me close.  
“Good girl, Alice. I think it’s about time I took care of you wouldn’t you say?” she whispered into my ear.  
The authorities arrived before I could reply. Mistress chuckled low before grabbing my hand and tugging me along. I knew that she wanted to hear what they would say. It was one of her favorite parts of a heist. We made sure we walked carefully, stepping over foliage and rubble before crouching behind a pile of rubble to eavesdrop.  
“Well whaddya think Dean? Gas leak? Overheat? Terrorist attack?” the man asked his partner. The other man frowned, brows furrowed and face creased.  
“No, this was too...organized. And look at these bodies, see the way they’re burned? It doesn’t add up right, I’ll tell ya that.”  
“Then who do you think it was?”  
Next to me I felt Mistress stiffen. I went to grab her hand but she pulled away from me.  
“Maybe that Scarlet that’s been running around. I know she’s been troubling the area lately.”  
My stomach dropped.  
I staggered back as the empty beer bottle collided with my head. Blood poured down my face in steady streams and my vision grew dizzy, but Mistress was far from done. She yanked me up by my hair and my head snapped back, forcing me to look her in the eye. Her eyes stared deep into my mine, dark pools of crimson and mahogany that made my legs shake. Not only that but her teeth were clenched and her breath came out in short, angry bursts. It hit my face and I could smell the alcohol infecting it. It was in shards on the floor.  
“You think this is a game, huh?! You think that you can slip up and everything will be just fine?!” she snapped at me with venom in her voice. Despite the pain I shook my head and she twisted my hair before winding her arm and launching me across the room. I hit the wall with a CRACK and I saw my arm go limp.  
“Well guess what Alice?! You belong to me and you follow me and you obey only me got that?! This is your life now and you’re about to find out real soon that you can’t always afford to slip up!!!” she laughed, her voice rising and trembling with every word. She grabbed her sword and threw on the bed, before climbing on top of me.  
“You ready Alice because when I’m done we won’t be having anymore mistakes!” she all but whispered as she sliced her sword down against my chest.  
I can’t remember the specifics of that night unfortunately, at some point I must have blacked out, though I doubt she cared. I remember watching her cleaning my blood off her sword and tossing me a new uniform to where. It was form fitting and came with a headband that stood out proudly against my hair. She had me change in front of her, then promptly grabbed my old clothes and left, leaving me by myself for the rest of the night. I knew that in the morning we would be leaving so I went back to my normal routine and packed her things. I was blushing all the while.  
There were similar moments after that, when I would mess up on missions or fail to complete tasks, Mistress was always there to drill my duties back into me. Her words cut deep into my skin, though not as deep as her sword, and I find that I still remember them now. But eventually I learned and soon my punishments grew less and less. That wasn’t the only reason though. At this point in time I had known my Mistress for several years and have accumulated several skills from her. She liked to do the dirty work but from time to time I would take care of a guard or two, if only to lighten the load. I considered myself to be quite good at it, though I was only able to showcase my skills a few times during our stay together.  
I remember in fact that we had been together for at least 5 years now when Mistress told me the news. One day, while we were journeying to our next town, she began to speak.  
“This will be our last heist Alice, after this we’ll live easy. Settle down and buy a house, nice and big for a maid like you to clean.” she smiled with her arms behind her head. I smiled to myself at the idea of us settling down, but was not surprised by the news. I had seen her pouring over maps the night before and muttering to herself.  
“That sounds wonderful Mistress. I am eager to be of more assistance to you.” I replied. Mistress smiled then kissed me, gently, before pulling away and going back into her own mind. Over time she had grown to be more gentle with me, though I didn’t mind either way.  
When we arrived, Mistress made quick work of finding us a place to stay and then figuring out where we were in relation to where we would go. I serviced her all the while by burning papers and preparing her bed. I was also careful to grab her preferred beverages as well. Though she did that herself in the past, as of late I was entrusted with more duties. Acquiring her special drinks was one of them and it made me feel that our bond was even deeper than before. She drank them quite often so it was a lot to go out and buy them constantly, but I would do anything for my Mistress. Anything at all really. In fact, it was while I was out buying them that she had created her master plan. When I returned, case in hand, she sat patiently on the couch with an expectant smile on her face. I placed the case down and bowed low, awaiting further instruction.  
“Good timing Alice, pass me a cold one.” she ordered. I had learned a while ago that a “cold one” referred to the drinks I bought. I opened the case and pulled out one can, then tossed it to her. My Mistress caught it with one hand, then pulled off the tab with her teeth. I watched from the doorway as she wolfed down the beverage hungrily, then wiped the remains from her lips. She belched loudly before continuing.  
“This place we’ll be going to is deep in the woods,” she chuckled, ‘They really thought that hiding treasure in a forest was gonna throw me off. Shows how smart they are huh Alice?” she asked turning to me.  
“Yes, I suppose they are not that clever, but I’m sure you could outsmart anyone Mistress.” I praised with a small blush on my face.  
“Yeah I know,” she smirked. “We’ll be leaving in 6 hours so you can go do whatever for now. I’m taking a nap.”  
“Yes Mistress.” I bowed low and turned to leave while Mistress stretched herself out across the couch. The behavior reminded me so much of a cat that I couldn’t help but giggle as I exited the room. Only a few more hours and then we would be done. We would settle down and get a house and I would be by her side forever. The thought of it threw me off task for the rest of the day.  
When it was time to go, I was already at the door; I had been waiting patiently after completing my duties only moments ago. Mistress grabbed her sword and then we were gone. The two of us became shadows, blending into the inky darkness and racing through the trees. My Mistress cackled silently all the while, slicing through the thick trees and underbrush with ease. When I saw the first people, wandering around the forest with guns and batons, I grinned knowingly. My Mistress descended upon them like a predator on its prey. With a maniacal grin she swung her sword through their bodies like butter, splattering blood against the trees and surrounding area. She landed on the ground with a THUMP and threw her head back, laughing loudly to the night sky. I landed silently behind her and watched, enraptured. The moon shone down on her bloodied form and against her sword and I was reminded of how I felt when we first met in a forest similar to this. My heart throbbed in my chest and she turned back to stare at me with dilated pupils and a wicked grin.  
“Man, I’m really gonna miss this Alice. You just don’t understand how good it feels, to know someone’s life just ended by your hands. The rush, the smell of the blood, it’s just so exhilarating!” She took off and I snapped out of my thoughts so I could follow behind. It went like that as we made our journey deep into the woods. Mistress would hack her way through the crowd and I would follow close behind. Our trail was marked by a bloody path of bodies but Mistress did not seem to notice. I could see in her eyes, a strong bloodlust raged in them like a fire. It drowned out anything else, logic and common sense were but whispers in the wind. But it made me happy to know that she was enjoying herself.  
When we arrived I prepared to step inside with her but was stopped by her sword carving its way into my shoulder. I staggered back, clutching my shoulder and stared at my Mistress with widened eyes. I didn’t understand.  
“Alice...let me take care of this just this once, okay?” she asked turning back to me. Something in her tone of voice made me nod silently and she stepped inside without another word.  
“M-mistress…” I barely stuttered out as her retreating form disappeared into the darkness of the secluded building. I waited for her response but heard none, only screams of agony and sounds of steel against bone. I sighed and slid down against the side of the building, drinking in the sounds as if it were a lullaby. I closed my eyes and hummed, my mind filled with daydreams of our new life. I couldn’t wait. I sat down and waited for my beloved Mistress, I waited patiently just like she said and hummed along to the beautiful symphony she created.  
But...then I began to grow bored. With each passing second my legs ached and my bottom grew sore from sitting on the coarse grass. I stood up and dusted off my dress, then turned to the darkness ahead of me. I doubted Mistress would need my help anytime soon and I would hate to get in between her and her fun. My shoes crunched against bone and that was when I became aware of the trail of bodies we had left behind. The forest had begun to smell mainly of blood and I wrinkled my nose. I went to clean it up, but then I stopped myself. It would have been rude of me to clean up her handiwork like this, not when she was so proud of what she had done. I smiled at that thought and continued to walk, ignoring the mess. I would hate to have her unhappy and I was sure she would want to see it again before we leave. With that, I trekked deep into the forest and continued my walk. It was then, while walking, that I felt it. It was small at first, hardly noticeable, but as I kept on it got stronger. A strong tug, deep within my chest, and I collapsed. The small tug turned into a burn and I choked as I became aware of a dull purple glow from the center of my chest. I pressed my hand against the glow and stifled a cry of pain as it intensified. And yet, beneath the black and white fabric I could feel something hard and small. How long had it been there? I reached a hand down my shirt and groped around as the pain only grew more intense, until my fingers finally closed around it. I yanked my hand free and the pain went away, but I could still feel the tug. Of course without the pain I forgot about the danger and was now simply curious. I relaxed my fist and was quite surprised to see a locket sitting in my palm. It was small; not much bigger than a bird’s egg, but I knew it would sit heavy on my chest. The stone was also purple and ovular, I turned it over and over again in my hand, enraptured. Threaded through its center was a thin, gold chain with a small clasp for me to wear as a necklace. I did just that.  
It felt strange to wear something else on my neck that wasn’t a collar. I was right in my observation that it would sit heavy on my chest and the feeling was foreign to me. I continued to stare at the new stone when the tug began to grow stronger yet again. Not wanting to be in pain, I allowed it to guide me and soon I retraced my way back to my Mistress. Now I was even more curious.  
“What is it you wish to show me?” I questioned aloud.  
The stone gave no reply, only lead me back to where we were before. As I walked I noticed that the body count had dropped significantly. I could tell by the markings that most of them had been dragged away by animals. But other markings were different then the rest, they looked too clean. Much too clean to be an animal.  
When we arrived the area was silent. I frowned and walked around noticing that all the bodies nearby were gone. The blood stayed but it had already turned an ugly shade of brown. But then where was my Mistress? I new someone was hiding in the trees behind me, but it wasn’t her. My Mistress was much more stealthier than that. Perhaps she was only hiding then, and I merely had to look for her. The tugging had disappeared so I headed inside. The building was much deeper into the woods than we had already been. Thick branches stuck out at all angles like groping hands, tearing my clothing and scratching my skin. As I went deeper the branches turned into vines and thick thorns jutted out from all sides. Drops of blood dripped down and formed small puddles on the dirt floor. I was beginning to grow worried about Mistress and despite the pain, I quickened my pace. Above my head, sounds of the nights filled my ears. Owls hooted overhead and small rodents darted through the trees and in front of me I heard a faint buzzing. Buzzing…? I pushed myself faster, ignoring the pain in my legs, as the slash marks against the thorns became scarce. A few minutes later the path began to clear up and I squinted as clear moonlight began to stream through. The buzzing was growing ever present still and a strange feeling settled in my stomach. It was all too much, I wanted… no needed to see my beloved Mistress again. I had to know she was safe. Eventually the path opened up into a grove and a foul smell struck my nose like a whip. I recoiled, stumbling back into the path before the source of the stench came into view.  
She… was difficult to recognize at first because of the briars sticking out of her body. The tree behind her was dented, the blue bark had folded in on itself and varying splinters lay nearby. A particularly large splinter jutted out of her chest, covered in blood.  
Her blood.  
A few feet away was her sword, stained and cracked, far beyond her reach. The most noticeable feature was her head. It was untouched, undamaged, and tilted towards the sky. Her eyes, despite their glassy appearance, were still dark pools of brown and red. Short brown hair still tickled her ears and her skin was still a nice ivory color, though now it was accompanied by a tinge of blue. I looked at her mouth. It was frozen into the shape of an “o” and the lips had turned a pale pink. She had died screaming from the looks of it. What was the last word on her tongue before she died? Was it… “Alice.”? I leaned down and kissed my Mistress; her cold lips matched mine in some way. Devoid of warmth and only able to reciprocate so much. When I began to taste blood I pulled away and stopped to stare at her. My Mistress was dead. The thought rang in my head, bounced off the empty walls in my mind until it finally stuck. What was I to do now? A chill breeze swept by and I shivered, though I was not cold.  
It was my necklace that finally snapped me out of my thoughts. From the corner of my eye I could see it glowing angrily. I unclasped it from my neck.  
“What is it you wish to tell me?” I asked aloud. The stone’s glow dulled and I understood. Mourning. It missed her too and that took some of the pain away. I felt the stone grow heavier in my palm, the weight of my feelings crashing down around it. For a while we stayed together, the silence and darkness being our only witnesses. That was when it happened.  
Suddenly, as if given new life, the stone shone bright against the trees. I shielded my eyes as it scared the shadows away, back into the path from which we had came. When my eyes finally managed to adjust I opened them and watched as smoky tendrils curled around my Mistress. They stroked her face and covered her arms and legs, and then they tugged. Her body begin to fade and only a small light was left. It was dim, but the tendrils greedily latched onto it like parasites and they squeezed. Squeezed until there was no more light left and once that was gone, they retreated back inside. My stone glowed in my palm and I gasped as I could see a clear, smoky, shape wriggling around inside.  
I grinned widely as my Mistress banged frantically against the walls of her new prison. Screaming and crying as the tendrils stayed securely wrapped around her arms and legs like chains. I tapped against the stone and she disappeared, but I knew she was still there. A newfound joy surged through my chest at the sudden revelation. Now I wouldn’t have to worry about my Mistress leaving. She could never leave. We would stay forever for as long as I walked the earth, and for the third time today my heart thumped against my chest. My eyes trailed to her sword, forgotten and I stalked over to it. Picking it up felt strange, I had never held a sword before and wasn’t sure how to. The blade was heavy but that didn’t bother me. After a few practice swings I managed to master slicing it through the air correctly. I smiled knowing that deep down Mistress would be proud of me. But now, I looked around at the now deserted area, there was no reason to be here. I placed my necklace back on and headed back towards the path, slicing my way through the path with ease.  
When I made it back, I wasn’t surprised to see a lone guard leep out of the trees, gun in hand. I frowned as the dots connected in my head. He had killed my beloved. I was faster than him, and used that to my advantage by leaping in the air and stabbing my sword through his torso, just like Mistress had died. The man coughed up blood and whirled on me, I could see the fire in his eyes and something came over me. My hand came up without realizing and grabbed his throat. We fell to the ground together, my hand slowly squeezing what little air remained out his throat. His face turned blue while mine stayed impassive. When we crashed, I heard the CRACK and his body grew limp as his neck lolled to one side. I removed my hand and he did not move, only stared at me with a horrified expression. I merely stepped away and continued my journey out the woods. From my chest I could still feel Mistress frantically trying to escape. I frowned and looked at the ground as I walked. Did she not understand what I did, perhaps? We would be together now, and that should’ve made her happy. My grin returned when a new thought crossed my mind.  
She was merely confused and didn’t understand the situation. Maybe she was scared even and wanted comfort.  
“Forgive me Mistress, but I promise I will do a better job of protecting you now. Don’t you worry because I’ll never leave your side.” I said looking down at my chest. The feeling had disappeared and I knew I had comforted her. Perhaps in the future she would be grateful for what I had done and until then I would wait.  
No matter how long it would take.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what makes sense and what doesn't. Thanks~


End file.
